Sheik
For Melee fighter info, see Sheik (SSBM) is a character from the The Legend of Zelda universe, specifically a disguise of Princess Zelda. As Sheik, Zelda aided Link in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time for the Nintendo 64, giving him helpful tips and teaching him warp songs on the Ocarina of Time. Character description Sheik is a character in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and is the alter-ego of Princess Zelda. In the game, Zelda disguises herself as a Sheikah. With her voice muffled and face concealed, as well as wearing a form-fitting blue suit with the red Sheikah eye in the center, she is virtually unrecognizable. Sheik plays the harp and teaches Link new songs to help him on his quest. When Link arrives at the Temple of Time near the end of the game, Sheik uses the Triforce of Wisdom and reverts to Zelda. It is claimed by the character's trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee that she uses her magical skills to change her skin tone, hair length, eye color, and clothing. In addition, when hurt, Sheik is voiced by a female voice actor in both Ocarina of Time and Melee. Gender dispute A popular topic in both the Legend of Zelda and Super Smash Bros. fan communities is the gender of Sheik. Many say that Sheik is merely a disguise of Zelda, but many have suggested that her masculine qualities are due to her use of the Triforce of Wisdom, as seen when Zelda undergoes her transformation into Sheik, explaining the gender alteration as an effect of magic. The issue originates from Ocarina of Time; in the game, Link encounters Princess Ruto in the Water Temple. She asks Link to thank Sheik for saving her, referring to Sheik as "him." In addition, the non-canon manga for Ocarina of Time suggests that Zelda uses the Triforce of Wisdom to actually become male while disguised as Sheik. Zelda herself apologizes for "meeting Link in disguise", though what she means is very open to interpretation. Additionally, some argue that the Sheik "character" is male, much like some real-life cross dressers adopt opposite-gendered stage personas. Despite this, Sheik's gender in Ocarina of Time is still occasionally argued, however, Sheik is definitely considered a female in the Super Smash Bros. series. Several examples include that Sheik's Melee trophies describe her as being female, that Masahiro Sakurai refers to Sheik as female in her update on the Smash Bros. DOJO!! website, and that she is referred to as female within both Brawl and its manual. Since Sheik does not actually appear in Twilight Princess and only Smash Bros., this statement by Sakurai regarding the non-existent Twilight Princess Sheik's gender must in effect be taken as canon. ''In Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Sheik is a very fast character (in both movement and attack speed), but her attacks lack power and are vulnerable to being crouch cancelled. However, as her opponent's damage percent climbs higher, the knockback of her attacks increase many fold. Sheik's more like a ninja type character, but ninja suits are regularly black and sometimes purple. Sheik's Special Moves are rather diverse: her Neutral Special Move, Needle Storm gives her arguably one of the best projectiles in the game. Not only are they quick to charge, but she can save her needles and continue charging them whenever she is given time to do so. Her Side Special Move, Chain, can be useful to avoid approaches, but it has some lag. Her Up Special Move, Vanish, while not possessing Farore's Wind's reach, can still be useful as a recovery move. ''In Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' When Princess Zelda was confirmed as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, players were introduced to a redesigned Zelda based off the model that was drafted for The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. This Twilight Princess-influenced incarnation of Zelda led to many debates about whether or not Sheik would return. On one side of the argument, many claimed that because Sheik did not appear in Twilight Princess, Zelda should not be able to transform into Sheik. Many cited the fact that Link's special moves were reworked to feature more Twilight Princess-related qualities as evidence that the latest entry in the Legend of Zelda franchise would be the game focused on in Brawl. On the other side, many felt that the Zelda in the Super Smash Bros. series was not supposed to be any specific Zelda from the Legend of Zelda series; rather, she was an amalgam of all Zeldas, past and present. Since this Zelda has already exhibited the ability to transform into Sheik, there should be nothing preventing her from retaining this trait in Brawl. The debate was settled with the revelation of Sheik's inclusion in Famitsu's review of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Shortly thereafter, the official Super Smash Bros. website confirmed Sheik with its January 16th update. Sheik's special moves have not been changed, though she now uses a slightly different, Twilight Princess-inspired design. Of note is the fact that design was sent to Sakurai by Eiji Aonuma, director of Twilight Princess; it was initially created for Twilight Princess, but plans to bring Sheik back were later scrapped, rendering the model obsolete until the development of Brawl. Sheik's play style is still incredibly similar to her debut in Super Smash Bros. Melee, but seeing as she lost a lot of her KOing power, Sheik is not quite as deadly as before. However, Sheik's still an agile character with great combo ability and a force to be reckoned with. Trophies Sheik has a trophy that is awarded each time the Classic mode is completed with Sheik on any difficulty. See Light Arrow for the trophy description of Sheik's Final Smash: :The persona Zelda adopted to escape from Ganondorf. She completely hid all traces of her Zelda identity and appeared to Link as the last member of the Sheikah tribe. She taught Link essential ocarina melodies and then vanished in an instant. She didn't appear very often rather, she would show up to support Link in crucial situations. :*''Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (1998) ''In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U ]] Sheik was announced to return in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U during a Nintendo Direct on the 8th of April. Sheik is now a separate character from Zelda. Trivia * Sheik, along with Ganondorf, are the only characters who are not playable in any other game. * Sheik, along with the Ice Climbers, Lucas and Greninja (given that ''Pokémon X/Y are counted as the same game), are the only characters to appear in only one game in their franchise. This does not apply to Ness, due to the fact that it is commonly thought he only appeared in EarthBound, but he makes a cameo appearance in Mother 3, also, this may not permanently apply to Greninja, since Pokémon X/Y were released recently. See Also *Princess Zelda Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda universe Category:Trophies Category:Stickers Category:Trophies (SSBM) Category:Characters (SSBM) Category:Super Smash Bros. Melee Category:Legend of Zelda Trophies Category:Playable Characters Category:Defaults Category:Sheik